Animal Jam: Creepypastas
by 7Digits
Summary: Stories I make about Animal Jam (that aren't true) to scare you. I claim to own all of these, except for ones I made as a request. Rated T for blood and gore (I would say age 10 and up for people who are wondering).
1. The Unknown Adventure

**This is my first time doing Creepypastas, so don't say anything bad about them please, it would hurt my feelings.**

* * *

_The Unknown Adventure_

I was at the Lucky Party with some other jammers. They were saying something about an unknown adventure. They said that, near Greely's Inferno, there was a portal. It was blood-stained red and is was very cracked, they were saying.

I asked if they had gone through it. They said no.

I told them I could go through it to see what it was all about.

"R U CRAZY?" one of them yelled. "IF U GO THROUGH THAT, YOU MIGHT GET A VIRUS LIKE HOW FMAN122 GIVES OUT VIRUSES!"

"I'm still doing it!" I yelled back.

I left the party and went to an adventure base-camp. I went down to Greely's Inferno and I found something. There were leaves at the bottom, shaped like a wall. Others were gathered around it saying things like, "I wonder if you can go through it!", or, "Who would be brave enough to go through that, if you could?".

People made gasp faces as I ran through the leaf-wall, my heart beating rapidly.

And there it was. The unknown portal.

It was how they explained it; the portal part was blood-stained red, and the stone part was a dull green, with black ooze dripping from cracks. I looked at the top part of the portal, and words were carved into it, but very poorly done,

_fman122_

I shivered. Suddenly, I had no control over my cheetah. It went straight into the portal. The animal jam screen flashed white for a second, and then I found myself in a state of shock.

All the alphas, including the eagle alpha, were hung by their necks, but still alive. I found my cheetah, looking more darker, but more paler. My clothing looked different, as well. My rare headdress was now white, at the tips, and black. My raspberry rare bow and arrows were now dark purple and a blue color. My freedom bands turned into green leg armor, at the looks.

The first color of my cheetah had turned dark gray, and the second color was now black. My eyes were still girl eyes, now the secret light blue color (they were purple before), looked frightened, but evil.

The room was dark, but up ahead, there was light. I kept clicking until I got to where the light was. And there he was...

_fman122_. He was sitting in a black wolf throne with skeletons of jammers crowding around it, in messy piles with blood and gore. His name was Awesome Sunnybrave. I clicked on his name tag, and it _was _him. His username was really fman122.

"I thought you were banned!" my cheetah said. Wait, I didn't type that.

"You are not supposed to be here. It is your fault I am going to kill the alphas!" fman122 scowled. The room started rumbling, and I made my cheetah flee. When I passed the alphas, there heads were handing by ropes, and their bodies were laying on the ground, gore everywhere.

_What kind of child's game is this!? _I thought to myself.

The screen went black. My computer shut down.

When my computer came on, I went straight to Animal Jam and logged on. Wait, this wasn't right. All the rooms were titled, "DEATH". I looked for one with my buddies in it, but there wasn't one. I clicked a random world.

When it was done loading, I was in Jamaa. Everything was normal, until after a few seconds, I got the message, "You have been gone for too long! Click OK to play again!"

I clicked "OK", and it brought me to where it brings you to where you click "play now!" to play again. But something wasn't right, my username had changed. My original one was, "ajloverisawesome", but it had changed to "Victim". I clicked "play now!" anyway.

When I got on, I was in a small cage. It looked like one in Greely's Inferno. Suddenly, jammers appeared. They all looked like fman122 except their eyes were giant, black circles, piercing my soul, giving my body the chills. I would definitely have nightmares that night. I clicked my buddies list to jam a gram them if they were in the same problem I was in, and...

_I had no buddies anymore. _My buddy list had nothing in it, not even my best friend, TripleThree.

Suddenly, the real fman122 appeared, and announced, "Kill Victim!"

The slaves of fman122 were clawing at my cheetah, killing it, piercing at her soul. The screen went black, and white letters spelled out, "This isn't the last of me." Blood drooled down my screen. I touched it, but I didn't feel the blood, and there wasn't any on my hand. I found myself crying, because I was so scared. Then my power went out.

The next few hours later, I tried logging on. I thought my username would still be "Victim" so I typed that in. It said, "We cannot find an account with that username". I put in "ajloverisawesome", and this is what it said,

"This account has been permanently suspended because this jammer killed our alphas".

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Did it scare you, or give you the chills? I take requests, too!**

-7D


	2. Eagle Portal, Or Should I Say, Death?

**This AJCP was requested by theawesomeppl (Guest). I hope you all (and especially him) like it!**

* * *

_Eagle Portal, Or Should I Say, Death?_

One day, a regular Friday after-school afternoon, I logged onto Animal Jam and there was a new update. It said that the eagle portal was open.

I nearly exploded I was so excited. I quickly changed to my eagle. It was black and white with pink hearts and blue girl eyes.

_Why the heck do I look like this?_ Then I remembered what I did yesterday on A.J. I laughed.

I changed my eagle's looks and went to an adventure base-camp. When I got where you spawned, there was nobody there. Not one single jammer. It was dark, like black-and-white. There was a bridge over where the shop was. It was covered in blood and gore. I followed the bridge to... the eagle portal. The portal was blood red.

I went in it.

When I went through the portal, I was in a dark room, almost pitch black. Then, there was light, and Mira appeared.

Her wings were tied to her body with thick rope. There was a white blindfold around her head, shielding her eyes. Her beak was tied shut with... duct tape?

She was sitting a corner of the room, her neck held to the wall by a chain. Her legs were also chained to the wall, too.

Suddenly, blood started bleeding out from her neck. It was almost as if an invisible knife was slicing open her neck. It had cut 1/3 of her neck now.

Mira was struggling violently. She was trying to scream with the duct tape around her beak. It was now 2/3.

I couldn't move my eagle. I checked to see if my mouse was on, and it was. Even if I could move it, what could I do? There wasn't anything to click.

Her neck was now completely sliced. Mira's head fell to the floor with a _THUD_. I was so scared. The screen went black and it said, "Adventure complete!" There was a chest under the words. I opened the chest, horrified on what I would probably see. The gift was... "Mira's Head".

I was back in the base-camp. It was completely normal now, with jammers and everything. My heart was pounding rapidly as I typed, "Did u all see the eagle portal?"

"What eagle portal?" a wolf named Duke Majordog asked.

"The eagle portal, with the 13lood on the bridge and stuff?"

"The eagle portal hasn't come out yet." He said, then ran off.

I was stunned. I checked the Jamaa Journal, and there was no new update. I went to my den to see if I still had my "prize" from the "eagle adventure". I was in a state of shock to see what I found.

"Mira's

Head"

was

still

there.

* * *

**I take requests, and I hoped it creeped you out!**

-7D


	3. The Warning

**Alexandria: I'll reveal that in this chapter.**

**AbnormalWriter: Thanks for the tips!**

**BTW my username on AJ is ajloverisawesome, if you didn't already know :).**

**This one was a request from Calico197.**

* * *

_The Warning_

Once I put "Mira's Head" on my trade list, everyone was on crack.

NOBODY would leave me alone for a second. "What for miras head", "wut 4 mira head", "Please tell me what you'll accept for Mira's Head!", "OMG WHAT IS THAT ON UR TRADE AJLOVER?!". I kept it on there though; I liked the publicity. They traded me thousands of items, one even traded a Founder's Hat! But I politely declined.

I decided to get adopted as a kid. I changed to my bunny and hurried to the Pillow Room. I waited for a minute and...

"OH MY GAWD LOOK ON ajloverisawesome's TRADE LIST!"

I face-palmed.

People were asking me if they adopted me if I would give them my "Mira's Head". An all white arctic wolf wearing a pink tutu and a phantom mask finally just said, "I adopt you Dancing." I buddied them and scattered to their den.

I noticed that it was a princess castle. They came and said, "follow me".

They showed me to the first room on the right in the princess castle.

Wait, this wasn't right!

There was a door there, a door I had never seen before. It looked like the door to the Diamond Shop.

"Go through"

The text she typed gave my spine a chill. "Go through." a voice from the game said.

"Go through."

"GO through."

"GO THROUGH."

"GO THROUGH!"

"GO THROUGH!"

"GO THROUGH!"

Each sentence it said got louder and louder. "Turn down your volume!" my dad yelled through the doors.

Sucking in my lips and not looking at the screen, I went through.

When the screen loaded, I was in a room with crystal walls and dirt floor. Blood and gore was layered out into thin lines on the ground. They led into a hall. As I slowly walked through the halls, there was a shelf on the left side of the wall.

Mira's Head was perched on top of it.

I shuddered.

Right after the shelf was a dead end.

My heart stopped.

Mira's body.

The blood-shot eyes on Mira's head darted toward the limp body. Her head turned to right as the corners of her beak opened into a smirk. Her teeth were light gray souls trapped in the underworld, screaming for help.

The body moved.

It stood up and picked up Mira's Head and squished it onto the neck. Her feet grew talons the size of a greyhound (you know how big they are). The teeth pointed into fangs like a shark's. She roared.

_First I had to tell AJHQ about the glitch and to have me unbanned, then I got Mira's Head, and now this! What next?!_

I ran to where I spawned. The door was gone.

I heard Mira's wings flapping as she zoomed over to where I was.

"They're coming for you." I heard Liza say.

But where was she?

"You have powers to stop this. Everyone will die without your help. You must embrace it and protect the lives of the world." Liza warned me.

The exit appeared.

I ran through it, tears streaming down my face.

I appeared back in Jamaa. The Jamaa Central wasn't there and it had emeralds carved into the walls.

This was in the beta days!

Everything went black.

* * *

**Now there's a twist in this story! What went black, the screen or her vision? Find out in the next one! Oh, I'm not taking requests anymore, because I have the story planned out for something now.  
**

-7D


	4. I'm Baaaaack!

**Hey jammers!**

**Since I have been reading comments about my story, and that everyone likes this story better, I've decided to write here instead! I will be posting soon, since it's the weekend. Stay updated or else while Carolinahur (Guest) is choking on her grapes an apple will come and eat her.**

**Then it will eat you all.**

-7D

**P.S. I AM OPENING MY REQUESTS NOW! I know in the last one I said I wasn't taking them anymore because I had the story planned out, but that was before I got all these comments! So go ahead and send me a PM or (ONLY if you're a guest) tell me in the comment section (if you're a member and you ask me in the comments and give me a request there I will not to it. All members have to PM me)!**


	5. I'm Closer Than You Think

**Listen to this one!**

* * *

_I'm Closer Than You Think_

One day, after a long, hard day at school, I decided to play an adventure. I brought out my new pet sugar glider and joined the newest game, the one with the pets. A person had already hosted a game, so I just joined them. When we started playing, I noticed a person who was a joey, but his head wasn't shaped right. It looked lopsided, as if it was melting.

"Does anyone else think joey's head looks wrong?" I asked the other player, who was a tiger.

"i dunno what ur talkin abot" he typed, clearly misspelling "about".

As we played for about two minutes, I finally found the joey passage. I checked the joey's player name. _Silvercatfishes_. "Hey, silverfishes, I found the joey passage, can you come open it?" I typed nicely.

"hold on im doing something" he, or she, typed.

"Are you at least _close_ to me?"

"I'm closer than you think." The words gave me a shiver. For some reason, they didn't sound right in that sentence together.

Suddenly, the power went out. "Aww man!" I groaned. I opened my door and went downstairs. "Mom; dad?" I called out. I waited for a few moments, but the quietness of the house was all I heard. I called again. Still no answer. I looked out into the darkness outside of my window to see a strange looking tree. I looked like a person, no eyes, just standing there, holding a knife. I shut the blinds and started to freak out. I ran into the living room, bumping into a few things, and plopped down on the couch, heartbeat racing. Suddenly, I heard a gruesome, terrifying whisper breathe in my ear, killing the silence.

"_I'm closer than you think._"

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. I have writer's block so I couldn't come up with something long. Hopefully this was still scary... ish. Review!**

-7D


	6. Sunken Jammers

**This one was a request from pinkdogtags. Hopefully I made it how you wanted it XD.**

* * *

_Sunken Jammers_

"_What?!_" I screamed to myself, but in a whisper voice. I starred in horror as a black screen with a red box said, 'This account "ajloverisawesome" is not available at this time. Please try again on November 6th.' "Animal Jam doesn't make any sense these days!" I growled. I pressed the logout button and logged in with my very first Animal Jam account, _puppytoes12345_. I typed in the password and waited about five minutes before it finally loaded. My animal was a wolf with black girl eyes and a white pelt with black polka dots. The newly updated Jamaa Journal popped up. I exited out of it and did the daily spin.

Three diamonds.

Yay. *_coughcoughnotcoughnousefornonmemberscoughcough_*

I opened my mail and deleted all my spam that said anything like, "Monthly Gifts For Members! Join the Club and Get Spirit Armor! Join the Club and Get a Pet Tiger!"

"When was the last time I was on this account?!" I said to myself. When I finally finished, I looked at my inventory to find...

absolutely nothing.

I went to my den only to find the blue rug place with a sturdy table placed on it with a few plushies against the wall. Blue Sky wallpaper was found across the walls. Sighing, I clicked on the new den option and bought the new den that was available for non-members. Right as I clicked "OK" I realized I didn't have a water animal. The den pulled up and, to my surprise, was a horrific sight. My wolf was...

_drowning_.

He floated above the ship floor, clutching his neck as air bubbles rose to... well, there is no surface. His eyes bulged as tears escaped from his eyes, even though he was underwater. He finally stopped flailing and laid still. Suddenly, a message popped up that said, "Uh-oh! It looks like you have no animal! Please buy one!" When I clicked "OK", a new random animal appeared. It had a name-tag and everything. It was even clothed. Wait, this was a _jammer_! I clicked on it's name-tag. cdplayercard29378. As well, I watched the poor animal drown. I couldn't turn my head away from the screen. I couldn't blink, or close my eyes at all. My eyes burned as I watched animal by animal drown. I moved my mouse to the other side of the screen after a while, and I found a familiar wolf I had encountered before wearing a scuba tank and headgear, smirking with his red eyes glowing.

"_You!_" I roared. I forced my eyes to become unstuck. It never felt so good to blink. "Why are you doing this to me?! Why do you always target _me_?!"

"Well, child, I'm surprised you don't know." fman122 growled, but in a chuckle.

_How can he hear me? I don't even have a mic!_ "Know _what_, exactly?"

"You are the _heir_ of me. Anybody who was related to me eventually tried to do my job. Hack. Provide viruses. But I had to stop them. _Permanently_. Now I plan to do the same with you. But I will do it by via Animal Jam. That way no one else knows but _you_." he roared. Suddenly, the screen went black and only blood showed on the screen.

"Watch out. This might me a little _hot_."

My computer monitor lit up. On fire.

* * *

**How did you like it, pink? Hopefully you did. Follow &amp; favorite!**

-7D


End file.
